Das Große Fest
by Aesculap
Summary: Giwas Geschichten: Jahr für Jahr wird das Große Fest gefeiert, um Karana zu ehren. Manche munkeln, daß das für die Hobbits nur eine Ausrede ist, um ein ausgelassenes Fest zu feiern und übermäßig viel Jumjum-Saft zu trinken...


**Giwas Geschichten **entstanden zwischen 1999 und 2001, als wir auf Vallon Zek die Gilde _Die Ringtraeger_ leiteten. Giwanaya, meine Hobbitkriegerin und Pfrimel, der Hobbitduide meines Mannes haben wohl jeden Blödsinn gemacht, den ein Halbling machen kann. Manches davon wurde von mir niedergeschrieben, so entstanden Giwas Geschichten zuerst nur für die Gilde und erinnern mich auch jetzt noch an die schönste Zeit, die ich jemals in einem MMORPG hatte. Danke an alle Ringies!

* * *

**Das Große Fest**

Wie jeder Hobbit weiß, ist Rivervale ein ganz besonderer Ort. Karana hat die Erde hier gesegnet und so bleiben die Äcker Rivervales der einzige Fleck in ganz Norrath, wo die rote Jumjum-Wurzel wächst. Viele Große kommen immer wieder nach Rivervale, um sich eine Flasche des wohl köstlichsten Sirups, der je entdeckt wurde, zu sichern. Auch die Ents in ganz Norrath sind ganz verrückt nach dem Saft dieser einzigartigen Wurzel und man findet nicht selten junge Hobbits durch die Karanas laufen, um den dort ansässigen Ents eine Kiste voller Sirup zu überbringen.

Karana ist ein sehr gütiger Gott, der über viele Hobbits wacht und ihnen schon oft geholfen hat. Und selbst jene, die andere Götter, wie zum Beispiel Bristlebane, anbeten oder solche, die sich zu gar keinem bekennen wollen, achten und ehren Karana dafür, daß er die Äcker hier mit besonderer Fruchtbarkeit versehen und den Hobbits die Jumjum-Wurzel geschenkt hat.

Jahr für Jahr wird das Große Fest gefeiert, um Karana zu ehren. Manche munkeln, daß das für die Hobbits nur eine Ausrede ist, um ein ausgelassenes Fest zu feiern und übermäßig viel Jumjum-Saft zu trinken. Aber jeder, der uns wirklich kennt, weiß, daß wir keinen Grund brauchen um ein Fest zu feiern...

Und auch dieses Jahr sollte wieder ein Fest gefeiert werden. Die Vorbereitungen begannen, wie jedes Jahr schon Wochen vorher. Die Jungen halfen auf den Felder, damit genügend Wurzeln zur Verarbeitung zur Verfügung standen. Die Erfahreneren bereisten die kulinarischen Hauptstädte Norraths, um allerlei Leckerbissen zu besorgen. Und auch Pfrimel und ich waren unterwegs, um diverse Besorgungen zu tätigen.

Ich hatte als Meisterbrauer von den Druiden, die das Fest organisierten, die Aufgabe bekommen, für genügend alkoholische Getränke zu sorgen. Da jedes Jahr viele Besucher aus allen Winkeln der Welt zu dem Großen Fest kommen, hatte ich beschlossen, exotisches Gebräu anzubieten, um meinen Ruf als Meisterbrauer zu verbreiten.

Pfrimel spielte Reiseleiter und hatte einen genauen Plan ausgearbeitet, in welcher Reihenfolge wir die Städte besuchen sollten. Unsere erste Station war das Elfenland. Wir reisen zwar normalerweise mit leichtem Gepäck, doch haben die Elfen den Ruf, sich nur von trockenem Brot, und Wurzeln zu ernähren - *würg*. Also hatte ich meine Rucksack mit Muffins und Milch vollgepackt. Außerdem wollte ich noch bei einem der örtlichen Pfeilemacher vorbeischauen - vorausgesetzt ich würde ihn überhaupt finden... Kelethin mag ja für die Elfen eine hübsche Stadt sein. Für mich ist es ein Labyrinth. Ein gefährliches Labyrinth. Einmal verirrt, findet man keinen Weg mehr hinaus und ehe man sich's versieht hat man einen Schritt zu viel getan und ist in seinen Tod gestürzt. Daß selbst die Elfen Probleme damit haben, bezeugen die Elfenleiche, die denen der Besucher am Boden der Stadt gesellschaft leisten...

Also, wie gesagt, wir wollten nach Kelethin... In Butcherblock, am Druiden Gate, angekommen, sprachen uns 2 junge Zwerge an, die die dort herumstreunenden Skelette bekämpften, ob Pfrimel nicht den einen oder anderen nützlichen Zauber auf sie legen könnte. Hilfsbereit, wie Hobbits nun mal sind, verstärkte er magisch ihre Rüstungen und gab ihnen die Fähigkeit, schneller zu laufen. Auch ich hatte Glück und er vergaß nicht darauf, mich ebenfalls mit dem Geist des Wolfes zu versehen (jaja, ein ordentlicher Bonk auf den Kopf wirkt oft Wunder bei den schusseligsten Zauberern ;).

Die Zwerge konnten ihr Glück gar nicht fassen und fingen fröhlich an, die Skelette zu zerlegen. Wir beide brachen Richtung Wald auf. Es heißt zwar, Druiden hätten einen unerschütterlichen Richtungssinn und eine Orientierung, die der der Ranger nahe kommen, aber in der Heimat der Zwerge verlaufen sich Druiden doch ab und zu. Und auch wir machten unsere ersten Schritte in die falsche Richtung. Ich bin ja schon oft in Butcherblock gewesen und kenne den Weg vom Skeltettturm, nahe des Gates, zum Eingang des Waldes fast wie im Schlaf, also liefen wir beide los, jeder den Weg, der ihm am kürzesten schien und wir versuchten vor dem anderen den Eingang zum Wald zu erreichen.

Das Ziel unseres Rennens war schon in Sicht, als ich Pfrimel links neben mit laufen sah. Irgendwie hatte er sich einen Weg zwischen den Hügeln hindurch gesucht, der nicht viel weiter als meiner gewesen sein konnte, wahrscheinlich sogar kürzer. Also fing ich an riesige Sprünge zu machen, um doch noch das Ziel als erster zu erreichen. Naja, Druiden mögen vielleicht etwas zerstreut und eigen sein, aber dumm sind sie sicher nicht. Pfrimel machte es mir nach und ich konnte keinen Vorsprung gewinnen... Da rannte mich plötzlich ein Ork halb nieder. Im letzten Moment konnte ich ausweichen und lag etwas benommen im Gras. Pfrimel hatte natürlich unser Wettlaufen gewonnen, aber das war mich in dem Moment ganz egal. Ein Ork? Hier? Der Sache mußte ich auf den Grund gehen und sprang wieder auf, um ihn zu verfolgen. Pfrimel folgte mir und wir holten den Ork langsam ein. Er lief in einem irren Zickzack durch die Gegend und versuchte uns abzuschütteln. Aber wir klebten förmlich an seinen Fersen. Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei machte ich einen großen Satz und hieb ihm mit meiner Axt eine auf den Kopf. Ich traf ihn zwar nicht so, wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte - meine Axt blieb nur in seiner Schulter anstatt seinem Kopf stecken, aber der Stinker hatte schnell begriffen, daß sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen haben würde, sollte er sich auf einen Kampf mit uns einlassen. Pfrimel hatte das wohl vorausgesehen. Wurzeln umrankten die Füße des Orks und er stolperte mehr vorwärts als er lief. Ein kleiner Tritt und er strauchelte. Noch ein Hieb und er lag regungslos am Boden. Ein Ork weniger. Bei sich trug er nichts wertvolles. Nur einen vergammelten Brief, dessen Schrift so verschmiert war, daß ich sie nicht mehr entziffern konnte. Ich zeigte Pfrimel den Brief, aber auch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. Vielleicht konnte ja jemand anderer etwas damit anfangen. Ich warf den Brief gut sichtbar mitten auf den Pfad und wir machten uns wieder auf den Weg.

Wer den großen Wald von Faydak noch nie betreten hat, kann sich das Gefühl gar nicht vorstellen, daß die riesigen Bäume in einem hervorrufen. Ja, in Surfall gibt es auch ziemlich hohe Bäume... aber nur ein paar und selbst die kommen nicht an die mächtigen Giganten heran, die hier so nahe aneinander stehen, daß man aufpassen muß, nicht aus Versehen gegen einen zu laufen. In diesem Wald ist es so finster, daß selbst ich nicht allzu weit sehen kann. Vorm Himmel ist nichts mehr zu entdecken. Schaut man hinauf, so scheint es, als würden die Bäume bis in die Unendlichkeit hinauf wachsen. Meist liegt ein Nebel in der Luft, der eine leicht grünliche Farbe hat und zumindest mir das Gefühl gibt, gleich im Gemüse zu ersticken... Kurz um: ein Paradies für Druiden. Pfrimel lief wieder voraus. Er meinte die Richtung genau zu wissen, in die er mußte. Jaja... sicher. Ich lief ihm nicht nach. Es gab zwar keine Wesen mehr, daß mir in diesem Wald gefährlich werden können. Aber ich verirre mich nun mal nicht allzu gerne. Ein unachtsamer Moment und Pfrimel konnte, ohne es zu merken, aus meinem Blickfeld gelaufen sein... Also lief ich den Weg, den ich immer nahm. Rechts am Fuße der Berge entlang, die den Großen von Kleinen Wald trennen. Am Wizardgate vorbei, zum Eingang nach Felwithe und von dort aus den Weg entlang. Schon bald sah ich die ersten Elfenkinder Wespen und Wölfen nach jagen. Wegen genau dieser Wespen waren wir hergekommen. Angeblich produzierten sie eine Art Gelee, mit denen sie, den Bienen ähnlich, ihre Königin und deren Nachkommen fütterten. Ich baute mich also beim Lift, neben dem der Priester steht, auf und begann den Elfen Angebote für dieses Gelee zu machen. Pfrimel war inzwischen (laut ihm vor mir) auch irgendwo unter Kelethin angekommen, aber er wußte nicht, an welchem Lift ich stand. Jaja, Kelethin... Ich holte ihn auf halben Weg ab und beschrieb ihm sicherheitshalber den Weg zur Bank (die Bank und einige Händlerhäuser sind die einzigen Orte in Kelethin, die ich auch im Schlaf finden könnte... glaube ich...).

Mit der Zeit wurde mir unten, beim Lift ziemlich fad. Irgendwie hatte keiner dieses Gelee. Pfrimel meldete von oben auch keinen Erfolg. Er hatte alle möglichen Händler besucht und nur 2 Gläser Gelee gefunden... das war nicht viel. ich würde wohl 20 oder besser noch 40 davon benötigen. Also beschloß ich einmal selbst Hand anzulegen und einige der Wespen zu fangen. Ich lief auf einen Hügel und orientierte mich kurz. Vor mir befanden sich komische Steine, die fast wie ein aufgegebener Druidenkreis aussahen. Dort kämpften einige Elfen mit Skeletten. Ha! Direkt vor mir, am Fuße des Hügels entdeckte ich eine Riesenwespe! Ich kramte meinen Bogen hervor und spannte gerade einen Pfeil, als mich ein gellender Schrei von links erschreckte. Mein Pfeil traf einen nahen Baum und verärgert machte ich mich auf, um der Wespe eins mit meiner Axt überzubraten, als ich das unschöne Geräusch hörte, das entsteht, wenn Knochen brechen. Ein schmerzliches Stöhnen folgte. Ich schulterte meine Axt und lief in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen - vielleicht konnte ich ja jemanden meine Hilfe anbieten? Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit sah ich ein unglückliches Elfenmädchen, das von zwei Orks überfallen worden war, die beide mit schartigen Schwertern auf sie einhackten. Das Mädchen befand sich in einer Art Senke, die von Hügeln umringt war. Hier würde sie niemand finden, der zu Hilfe eilen konnte. Mit einem Jauchzen stürzte ich mich auf die Orks. Endlich etwas zu tun! Ein Hieb spaltete dem einen den Schädel, ein zweiter und beide Orks lagen am Boden. Das Elfenmädchen hielt sich schützend die Arme über dem Kopf und wimmerte leise. Anscheinend erwartete sie, daß ich zum Todesstoß ausholen und ihr meine Axt ebenso in den Schädel treiben würde, wie ich es bei den Orks gemacht hatte. Komische Elfen... Ich sagte ihr, daß sie nichts böses zu befürchten hätte und sie mir doch folgen sollte, Pfrimel konnte ihre Wunden ja leicht heilen. Aber sie wimmerte nur weiter und rollte sich noch enger zusammen. Ich packte sie also am Handgelenk und zerrte sie zum Lift, bei dem Pfrimel saß und in seinem Zauberbuch schmökerte. Ich gab ihm einen kleinen Stoß und deutete auf das Elfenmädchen, das versuchte meinem Griff zu entkommen und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Ich zog ruckartig an und drückte sie zu Boden. "Hinsetzten!" Befahl ich ihr. Dumme Elfen. Schön langsam ging meine Geduld zu Ende. Ich wollte ihr doch nur helfen... Pfrimel hatte inzwischen seinen Heilspruch fertig und das Mädchen begutachtete verblüfft, wie sich ihre Wunden schlossen und verheilten. Binnen Sekunden war nicht mehr die kleinste Narbe zu sehen und die Schmerzen verschwunden. Sie starrte den grinsenden Pfrimel mit offenem Mund an und merkte gar nicht, daß er sie mit den selben Zaubern belegte, die schon den jungen Zwergen am Druidengate solche Freude bereitet hatten. Verunsichert zog sie sich in den Wald zurück. Kein Dankeschön...

Inzwischen hatte sich eine Menge um uns gebildet, die sich nicht einig war, was sie tun sollte. Einige forderten uns auf, ihr Land zu verlassen, da sie uns sonst weh tun wollten, andere hingegen, die uns anscheinend von einem früheren Besuch kannten, verbürgten sich für uns. Was macht ein Hobbit in so einer Situation? Ja, essen ist zwar richtig, aber es standen zu viele Elfen rum, um jeden einen Muffin in die Hand zu drücken, als begann Pfrimel die Elfen mit dem Geist des Wolfes zu versehen. Erfreut über dieses unerwartete Geschenk bedankten sie sich und es bildete sich ein dichter Kreis um Pfrimel. Immer mehr kamen, um sich mit Schutzzaubern versehen zu lassen und sie brachten uns im Gegenzug Geschenke. Viele fragten uns, was wir denn brauchen könnten und ich bat um das Wespengelee. Binnen weniger Minuten hatte ich mehr als ich zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Als nächstes wollte ich schnell einen Pfeilmacher aufsuchen um einzukaufen. Ich hatte bisher nur in Surfall das benötigte Material gekauft und kannte mich hier nicht so gut aus, also suchte ich Plattform für Plattform ab. Irgendwann stand ich vor einem düster dreinblickenden Waldelfen, der mir wirklich Pfeilspitzen, Federn, Schäfte und allerlei anderes Gerät verkaufen wollte. Glücklich stopfte ich meinen Rucksack voll. Ich drehte mich um und wollte wieder zurücklaufen, als mir auffiel, daß ich nicht mehr genau wußte, welche der Rampen mich hier her geführt hatte. Auf der einen stolzierte gerade eine Wacher umher, also nahm ich die andere, freie Rampe. Wieder eine Plattform mit 2 Abgängen - nein, 3! Ich entschied mich für die mittlere Hängebrücke, die mich weiter hinauf in die Bäume führte. Die nächste Plattform hatte zwar einen Abgang aber der führt mich in eine Sackgasse, also lief ich den Weg wieder zurück. Eigenartigerweise war der Händler verschwunden, den ich zuvor auf dieser Plattform gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war es doch der andere Weg gewesen? Doch auch dort war kein Händler. Ich lief also weiter, wählte per Zufall die Rampen aus und hatte schon bald die Gewißheit, daß ich irgendwie in die Irre gelaufen war... Kelethin... *grrrr* Was macht ein Hobbitkrieger, der sich in Kelethin verlaufen hat? Keine Ahnung... ich sah meine einzige Möglichkeit in einem beherzten Sprung in die Tiefe. Meine Milchflaschen waren ja durch die weichen Muffins geschützt. Ich seufzte also und machte einen Schritt ins nichts. Unten landete ich mit einem lauten Klirren und Scheppern und erschreckte einen jungen Hochelfen halb zu Tode, der sich anscheinend am Weg nach Crushbone verirrt hatte. Er blickte mich ungläubig an, also ich lauthals fluchend wieder aufstand. Ich hatte mir meinen blöden Knöchel verstaucht... Kelethin... *grrrr* Der Elf kniff die Augen zu und als ich dann noch immer vor ihm stand fragte er sicherheitshalber noch nach, ob ich wirklich vom Himmel gefallen sei. Ich erklärte ihm , daß ich mich in der dummen Stadt verirrt hatte und schnell wieder zu den Liften kommen wollte. Das wollte er mir nicht glauben. Sicherlich müßte mich ein Sprung von dort oben umbringen. Ich fletschte die Zähne und meinte nur, daß ich schon Zyklopen geschlachtet und im tiefsten inneren von den Tunneln von Guk Froglokpriester bekämpft hatte, als er noch zu hause in Felwithe stinkende Windeln produziert hatte. Er grinste mich mit der Bemerkung an, daß ich dann wohl ein Hobbitmethusalem sein müsse. Dumme Elfen... immer so Wörter, die ich nicht verstehe... Naja, ich hab ihn angegrinst und halt genickt. Sein Grinsen wuchs in die Breite und er fragte mich, ob ich ihm den Weg zum Orklift zeigen könne. Kinderspiel. Etwas verwirrt führt ich ihn dort hin und er folgte mich kichernd. Ich dachte immer, daß Elfen nur Wasser und Milch trinken, aber der war anscheinend stockbesoffen oder sonst wie high... Am Lift angekommen bedankte er sich kichernd und ich suchte schleunigstens das Weite.

Als nächste Station war Freeport geplant. Dort gab es in der Nähe der Stadttore eine Händlerin, die mir Malz und andere Brauzutaten verkaufen würde, also gateted Pfrimel uns in die westlichen Commonlands. Wir schlichen uns am Eingang zum Wald von Nektulus vorbei und liefen hurtig nach Freeport. Pfrimel versah dort wieder junge Krieger mit Schutzzaubern, während ich einkaufte. Schon bald war der nächste Rucksack gefüllt und wir machten uns auf den Weg, den gefährlichsten Teil unserer Reise anzutreten. Ich wollte Orge Swill brauen, ein Getränk, für das ich Froglockfleisch benötigen würde. Also machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Wüsten von Ro. Wir schlichen am Fuße der Berge an vielen Dunkelelfen, Ogern und Trollen vorbei, ohne daß uns diese entdeckten. Schon bald sahen wir den Eingang zum Sumpf und begannen dort hin zu laufen. Irgendwie erregten wir die Aufmerksamkeit eines Trolls, der uns verunsichert anstierte und einige Schritte von uns weg machte. Er wirke fast ein bißchen ängstlich, trotz der riesigen Größenunterschiede. Hobbits sind in diesen Gegenden wohl seltene Besucher und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er uns fressen sollte oder ob wir ihn nicht fressen würden. Pfrimel winkte ihm fröhlich zu und wir machten uns weiter auf den Weg, einen verwirrten Troll zurücklassen. Kurz bevor wir den Sumpf betraten, warf ich einen Blick auf die Schulter und sah ihn mit seinem riesigen Arm uns nachwinken. Trolle sind halt nicht die Schnellsten...

Im Sumpf war es düster und nebelig. Wir sahen nur wenige Meter weit und Pfrimel ließ sich von mir zu einer Stelle führen, wo wir Frogloks für mich und Krokodile für ihn fanden. Pfrimel hatte nämlich den Auftrag bekommen, nach Krokodilhaut zu suchen. Wir besiegten wohl eine Menge Frösche und Krokodile aber wurden beide nicht fündig, also plötzlich ein Troll vor uns aus dem Wasser auftauchte und erstarrte. Behende drehte er um, sprang in das trübe Wasser und war verschwunden. Wir dachten uns nicht viel dabei und wollten weiter jagen, aber schon bald hörten wir schallende Rufe in der Trollsprache. Die Trolle wußten nicht, daß wir ihrer Muttersprache mächtig waren und bildeten einen Schlägertrupp, der uns vertreiben sollte. Wir hatten beide keine Lust auf eine Schlacht mit diesen stinkenden Monstern und Pfrimel beförderte uns schnell in die Karanas.

Dort angekommen, erreichte uns die Bitte zweier Freunde, die in Butchblock saßen und ebenfalls bei den Vorbereitungen für das Fest helfen wollten. Da ich den Weg über Highpass oder Beholder nicht sonderlich mag, beschloß ich mit Pfrimel mit nach Butcherblock zu kommen, da er Tendo und Tega nachher in den Commonlands absetzten wollte. Während sich Pfrimel auf den Zauber vorbereitete, erfuhren wir, daß unsere Freunde Dunkelelfen und einige Trolle gesichtet hatten, die sie aber eigenartigerweise nicht angriffen. Pfrimel zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte, daß die anscheinend etwas anderes vorhatten und uns das nur recht sein konnte. Sicherheitshalber bereitete er sich vor, sein Notfall-Gate zu sprechen, daß uns schleunigst aus der Gefahrenzone bringen sollte.

In Butcherblock angekommen, warteten Tendo, der Barbarenschamane und Tega, der Zwergenkrieger schon nervös auf uns. Pfrimel wollte sich gerade darauf vorbereiten, uns wieder nach Antonika zu bringen, also ich die Dunklen auftauchen sah. Es waren zwei oder drei Dunkelelfen und zwei Trolle. Die Dunkelelfen begannen Pfrimel mit Zaubern zu beschießen, der eine Troll versuchte ihn irgendwie zu verhexen und der andere kam mit seinen riesigen Schwertern auch schon angelaufen. Pfrimel floh in Panik und der Trollkrieger lief hinter ihm her. Ich versuchte inzwischen die Dunkelelfenzauberer mit meiner Axt zu bearbeiten. Sie wirkten zwar stärker als ich, schafften es aber zum Glück nicht, mich mit Zaubern zu binden. Pfrimel war inzwischen beim Skeletturm angekommen und brauchte offensichtlich Hilfe. Tendo und Tega konnten kaum etwas machen, die Dunklen waren viel zu stark für sie. Ich lief also zu Pfrimel, die Dunkelelfen im Schlepptau und schaute, wie ich helfen konnte. Dort angekommen, sah ich, wie der Troll Pfrimel in den Turm gedrängt hatte und auf ihn einhieb. Ich kickte den Troll ein paar mal und er drehte sich zu mir um. Diese Zeit nutzte Pfrimel und schlüpfte zwischen den Beinen des Kolosses durch. Er rief uns zu, daß wir uns doch bei X-Roads treffen sollten. Glücklicherweise schaffte er es bis dort hin und begann sich zu heilen. Auch ich zog mich zurück und bedeckte die Zauberer mit einem Hagel aus Pfeilen, weiterhin fast allen Zaubern widerstehend. Ich näherte mich rückwärts der Hütte, in der Pfrimel Zuflucht gefunden hatte und hoffe auf einen Heilspruch, aber sowohl unser Barbarenschamane als auch Pfrimel waren zu erschöpft um mir zu helfen. Wozu habe ich denn meinen Squad-Ring? Ich heilte mich also mit der magischen Kraft des Ringes und sah, wie die Dunklen plötzlich stehen blieben. Verwirrt blieb auch ich stehen. Einer der Zauberer wirkte irgendeine Magie und die gesamte Gruppe war verschwunden. Pfrimel hatte inzwischen wieder genügend Kraft gesammelt, um uns schnell von hier fortzubringen und nur Sekunden später, saßen wir wieder in den Karanas. Auch die anderen waren verwundert, warum die deutlich überlegenere Gruppe so plötzlich aufgegeben hatte. Bis Pfrimel meinte, daß daran wohl mein Ring schult sein müsse. Ja, mit dem habe ich schon viele Leute zum Narren gehalten. Nichts kann verwirrender sein, als von einem Krieger geheilt zu werden. Vielleicht hatten sich die Mörder zurückgezogen, weil sie dachten, uns wäre noch ein Heiler zur Hilfe geeilt, oder weil sie nicht wußten, was ich war. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Hauptsache entkommen.

Pfrimel beförderte uns nach einer kleinen Verschnaufpause in die Commonlands und wir liefen gemeinsam durch den dunklen Wald von Kithikor Richtung Rivervale. Eigentlich hatten wir noch vorgehabt, in Erudin nach neuen Rezepten zu forschen, aber für den heutigen Tag war das genug Aufregung gewesen.

Der Tag des Großen Festes rückte immer näher. Fast stündlich trafen jetzt Händler mit bestellten Waren ein. Vor Fools Gold stapelten sich Kisten und Flaschen. Immer mehr Hobbits liefen geschäftig umher, trugen Krüge ins Haus, brachten Tische und Stühle in einen Lagerraum, Girlanden wurden vorbereitet. Irgendwo übten die Musikanten und mein Braufaß lief langsam heiß. Pfrimel hatte sich bereit erklärt, die fertigen Flaschen zu verwahren. Er stand neben mir und stapelte Vodka um Vodka neben Meeka Diggs Laden, damit ich sie nachher zu Halfling Stouders verarbeiten konnte. Ich hatte den Verdacht, daß Mekka heimlich eine der Flaschen geleert hatte, da sie leicht schwankte. Am Ende des Tages hatte ich weit nicht so viele Flaschen, wie ich eigentlich erwartet hatte, gebraut und wunderte mich über deren Verbleib. Pfrimel saß neben mir, mit einem entrückten Grinsen in sein Zauberbuch vertieft. Das erklärte zwar einiges aber nicht alles. Ich sammelte also meine Brauereien auf und brachte sie ins Lager von Fools Gold.

Als Deputy bin ich dort zwar nicht allzu gerne gesehen, aber Mac würde nie einen Deputy aus seinem Laden schmeißen, der ihm seinen Weinkeller füllt. An der Theke in Fools Gold sah ich Paradack und Sirgos mehr lehnen als stehen. Beide grinsten mich unschuldig an und lallten eine Begrüßung. Aha. Da war also der ganze Vodka hingeflossen... Ein herzhaftes Bonk auf jeden Kopf und vielleicht würden sie mich das nächste Mal fragen, bevor sie über mein Gebrautes herfielen.

Da es schon spät war und ich am nächsten Tag für das Fest fit sein wollte, beschloß ich schlafen zu gehen. Unser Haus steht am Ende des Nillipuswegs, also ganz in der Nähe des Fools Golds. Pfrimel würde also den Weg nach Hause selbst finden. Ich hatte die Türe noch gar nicht richtig zugemacht, als ich Paradack und Sirgos laut singen den Weg herunter kommen hörte. Sie waren im Haus gleich nebenan einquartiert, darum stellte ich mich auf eine laute Nacht ein. Vorsichtshalber brachte ich ihnen einen Kübel hinüber... man weiß ja nie...

Auf unserem Gästebett saßen Culfine und Aesculap Arm in Arm und blätterten in einem Buch. Wir hatten sie eingeladen, aber da wir nur ein zusätzliches Bett besaßen, mußten sie es sich teilen (was sie offensichtlich nicht störte). Wir unterhielten uns noch kurz über das bevorstehende Fest und ich wunderte mich einmal mehr, warum Aesculap gekommen war. Sie trank niemals Alkohol und so dürr wie sie war, konnte sie auch nicht allzuviel von gutem Essen halten. Daß Culfine einen guten Wein zu würdigen weiß, habe ich in Highpass gelernt, als er stockbesoffen vom Bett gefallen war. Die beiden Elfen löschten die Laterne zum Glück bald, nachdem ich mich ins Bett gelegt hatte, aus. Ich schlief rasch ein und merkte nicht einmal mehr, daß Pfrimel spät in der Nacht nach Hause kam.

Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ich noch gar nicht lange geschlafen, als mich laute Stimmen weckten. Verschlafen rieb ich mir die Augen und lauschte. Ich mußte mich nicht anstrengen, um zu verstehen, daß sich da zwei Leute auf das Übelste bepöbelten. Ich packte meine Axt und lief nach draußen. Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen und vor Fools Gold standen ein angetrunkener Zwerg und ein Großer, offensichtlich ein Mensch, der noch recht nüchtern wirkte. Um sie hatten sich einige Hobbits versammelt, die die beiden neugierig beobachteten. Ein paar von den Deputies kamen angelaufen. Ich erkannte Banto und Sertlin, die ihre Posten verlassen hatten, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ich bahnte mir einen Weg durch die Menge zu ihnen und wie berieten die weitere Vorgehensweise. Keiner von uns hatte den Streit von Anfang an gesehen und wußte, um was es ging. Die beiden baten mich die Sache zu regeln, weil der Sheriff es gar nicht gern sieht, wenn Deputies ihre Posten verlassen. Ich seufzte also und versuchte so stattlich wie möglich zu wirken (soweit das halt im Nachthemd möglich ist) und sprach die beiden Streithähne an. Keine Reaktion. Naja, wenn es auf die nette Tour nicht geht... Ich brüllte also so laut es ging, daß ich Deputy Giwa Almrausch sein und sich beide vor mir sittlich zu benehmen hätten und was ihnen überhaupt einfalle anständige Leute mit ihrem Gezanke aus dem Bett zu holen. Das wirkte. Verwundert drehten sie sich zu mir um. Der besoffene Zwerg fing an zu kichern als er mich sah und lallte etwas wie ich solle mich nicht so aufregen, ich wäre viel zu hübsch dafür und außerdem wäre mein Roch zu lange und er würde mich gerne Tanzen sehen. Zu allem Überdruß versuchte er mir ein paar Goldstücke in den Ausschnitt zu stopfen. Ich gab ihm einen ordentlichen Tritt, so daß er vor den Füßen des Menschen zu liegen kam. Ich zerrte ihn an seinem Bart wieder in die Höhe und zischte ihn böse an, daß er so mit einem Deputy nicht umgehen konnte und er froh sein solle, daß wir hier kein Gefängnis haben. Er torkelte ein paar Schritte zurück, setzte sich mit einem Plumps hin und war still. Der Mensch bedankte sich überschwenglich und wollte sich davon machen. Ich rief ihm nach, daß die Sache noch nicht geklärt wäre und wir Deputies ein waches Auge auf ihn haben würden.

Die Menge Schaulustiger löste sich langsam auf und ich beschloß, mich noch um den Zwerg zu kümmern. Ich hatte ihn hier schon ein paar mal gesehen und kannte ihn flüchtig. Ozmundas, so war sein Name, war eigentlich ein sehr netter und freundlicher Kerl mit einer Vorliebe für gut gebaute Hobbitdamen. Nur wenn er zu viel getrunken hatte, mußten ihn die Deputies öfters aus dem Ausschnitt einer verstörten Hobbitin lösen. Ich wußte, daß er meist ein Zimmer nahe der Bank gemietet hatte und warf mir seinen Arm um die Schulter. Zum Glück war der Weg nicht weit...

Wenn schon jetzt in der Früh VOR dem Fest so etwas passierte, wie würde denn die Früh NACH dem Fest aussehen... Ich beschloß mit dem Sheriff darüber zu reden. Vielleicht konnten uns ja ein paar von den Jungen als Aushilfsdeputies zur Seite stehen... Sertlin hatte anscheinend die selbe Idee gehabt, als ich eintraf, stand er schon bei Roglio und diskutierte mit ihm. Ich setzte mich dazu und erfuhr, daß sich schon ein paar Freiwillige gemeldet hatten und der Sheriff ihnen nur noch ihre Plätze zuweisen mußte. Ein Problem weniger.

Am Nachmittag war der Platz um Fools Gold mit Girlanden geschmückt und Tische und Bänke verstellten jeden freien Zentimeter. Etliche Hobbits und andere Gäste hatten es sich schon bequem gemacht und die Kapelle spielte eine fröhliche Melodie. Deeppockets Töchter liefen in den schmalen Gängen umher und brachten Getränke und Speisen. Die Tische bogen sich unter dem Gewicht der Köstlichkeiten und es war noch immer kein Ende in Sicht, als ein Karren, voll beladen mit Torten, Kuchen und allerlei Keksen, von zwei jungen Hobbits heran geschoben wurde. Die eine kannte ich vom sehen, Klara hatte erst vor kurzem bei Roglio vorgesprochen, weil sie Deputy werden wollte. Der andere war wohl ihr Bruder Guugelhupf, der ganz nach seinem Vater geraten war. Struudl ist der beste Zuckerbäcker Rivervales und seine Torten und Mehlspeisen sind unter uns Hobbits sehr beliebt. Die beiden hatten Mühe, die Werke ihres Vaters zu verteilen ohne daß die gierigen Hobbits über den Wagen herfielen und ich drängte mich auch in die Menge um ein paar Leckereien zu ergattern. Guugelhupf versuchte der Meute zu erklären, daß das erst die erste von vielen Lieferungen war und daß jeder mehr als genug bekommen würde, aber ihm fehlte wohl an Durchsetzungsvermögen...

Nachdem sich die meisten ein Stück Torte oder Kuchen gesichert hatten, verebbte der Ansturm und Klara und Guugelhupf blieben außer Atem zurück. Guugelhupf grinste zufrieden und rieb sich die Hände. Ein Teil der Mehlspeisen war wohl von ihm gewesen... Ein Blitzen und Donnern erschreckte uns alle und ein Hobbit stieß sogar einen Schreckensschrei aus. Das Geräusch war von draußen, von Misty gekommen und ich lief neugierig hinaus um nach der Quelle zu suchen. Draußen sah ich eine Gruppe beim Druidengate stehen und lief auf sie zu. Ich erkannte einen zufrieden grinsenden Relin, der von einem Haufen beeindruckter Hobbitkinder aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet wurde. Er liebt diese spektakulären Auftritte... Neben ihm erschien Santinea, die Gnomverzauberin aus dem Nichts knapp über dem Boden und landete unsicher auf Händen und Füßen. Sie putzte sich demonstrativ die Robe ab und bedacht den Druiden mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. Der aber schubste sie zur Seite, weil knapp über ihr ein weiterer Reisender erschienen war. Haudich, die Blechdose... Wenn der Santinea auf den Kopf gefallen wäre... Der Zwergenkrieger winkte mir kurz zu und trat einen Schritt zurück, ungeduldig in die Luft schauend. Relin hatte es sich inzwischen bequem gemacht und er fing an mit mir über das Fest zu reden. Er hatte eine große Tombola geplant und zeigte auf die riesigen Säcke, die er mitgebracht hatte, vollgefüllt mit allerlei Kostbarkeiten aus ganz Norrath. Haudichs erleichterte "Na endlich..." machte mich auf den nächsten Neuankömmling aufmerksam. Ein Zwerg in lila Rüstung. Das konnte nur Assandir sein. Ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Etliche der Hobbits munkelten diverseste Geschichten über diesen eigenartigen Zwerg. Unter vorgehaltener Hand hatten mir sogar einer erzählt, Assandir müsse so schwul wie ein Erudite in Orakelrobe sein. Als Beweis führte er die lila Rüstung auf... Ich kann nicht sagen, ob das wahr oder falsch ist. Ich habe den Zwerg als einen netten, zuvorkommenden Cleric kennengelernt, der immer bereit ist zu helfen.

Relin und Assandir verteilten noch Schutzzauber unter den jungen Hobbits und begleiteten mich dann nach Rivervale, gefolgt von einer jauchzenden Meute, die einem Blick in die geheimnisvollen Kisten und Säcke werfen wollte, die wir mit uns schleppten. Drinnen entdeckte ich Fenshui und Leggolas vor der Bank. Leggolas war von einer Schar Hobbitkindern umringt, die noch nie in ihrem Leben eine Waldelfenkriegerin gesehen hatte. Fenshui sah mich und kam her gelaufen. Wir hatten uns schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen und so viel die Begrüßung sehr überschwenglich aus. Er war die letzten Monate irgendwo bei den Elfen gewesen (wahrscheinlich bei seiner Tochter) um sich von einem gepanschten Wein zu erholen, den er anscheinen fäßerweise getrunken hatte. Ich kramte in meinem Rucksack und holte ein paar Flaschen Milch hervor, die ich extra für ihn "veredelt" hatte. Haudich, Assandir, Relin und ich schleppten die Kisten in die Burg und ließen einen verwirrten Fenshui zurück, der unsicher seine Milchflaschen begutachtete.

Nachdem Donlo Goober Relins "Mitbringsel" in Verwahrung genommen hatte, erwartete mich draußen vor der Bank schon die Hälfte unserer Gilde. Fenshui hatte dem Rest die Malzmilch gezeigt und jeder wollte einen Schluck davon. Ich verteilte also meine letzten Flaschen und begrüßte Pumukl, der seine Forschungen in Steamfont unterbrochen hatte, um heute kommen zu können, Dotti und Lotti, die beiden Druidenschwestern und Tarr, unseren Zwergenpaladin. Pfrimel, Paradack und Sirgos waren natürlich auch da, wie immer, wenn es was zum Trinken zu verkosten gab. Tarr wirkte irgendwie nervös und schielte immer wieder in die Menge, als könnte er es gar nicht mehr erwarten dorthin zurück zu kehren. Ein sehr junger Zwerg, dessen Bart gerade zu wachsen begonnen hatte, lief auf ihn zu und grinste von einem Ohr zu anderen. Sein ganzer Mund war mit Schokolade und Zuckercreme verschmiert und auch sein kleines Kettenhemd hatte offensichtlich auch mit gegessen. Er lief direkt auf unseren Paladin zu, der in hoch hob und sich auf die Schultern setzte. Pfrimel warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und Tarr stellte den Jungen als seinen Sohn Gathis vor. Wir waren alle aufs Äußerste erstaunt. Tarr einen Sohn????? "Ein Paladin genießt und schweigt" War seine Antwort. Mehr wollte er nicht sagen.

Wir geben die Fragen schon bald auf, weil Tarr seinem Sohn Misty noch zeigen wollte. Schön langsam fing es an zu dämmern, als Pfrimel in der Nähe fremdländischen Gesang entdeckte. Wir liefen gemeinsam los um die Quelle zu suchen und fanden sie schon bald. Silna Songsmith, die ortsansässige Waldelfenbardin hatte anscheinend Besuch von einem Freund bekommen. Amylion, offensichtlich auch ein Waldelfenbarde, stand neben ihr und spielte auf seiner Laute, während die Elfe dazu sang. Wir waren nicht die ersten, die der Gesang angelockt hatte. Eine Mönchin, die sich als Gohtan vorstellte saß vor dem Paar und lauschte andächtig. Der Deputy, der heute in ihrer Nähe dienst hatte - ich glaube, es war Leeot - war ebenfalls ganz entzückt näher gekommen.

Als die Sonne ganz untergegangen war und die Lampen und Laternen Rivervale in bunten Lichtern badeten, trat Relin an mich heran mit der Bitte, Nummern an alle zu verteilen, die an der Tombola mitmachen wollten. Ich stellte mich also neben den Priester und lud die Leute mit lauten Rufen dazu ein, sich ein Los zu holen. Jede Person bekam nur eine Nummer, da wir eine Tombola in alter Hobbit Manier veranstalten wollten. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten alle Nummern bekommen und Relin erklärte allen die Spielregeln. Aesculap, die Elfenheilerin würde mit nicht gezinkten Würfeln eine Zahl erwürfeln und der Teilnehmer mit dieser Zahl hatte einen Preis gewonnen, den ich zuerst ausrufen sollte.

Die Tombola dauerte bis spät in die Nacht und viele kostbare Preise wurden verteilt. Ein junger Zwerg, der die Nummer Acht bekommen hatte, konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Er hatte gleich fünf Preise bekommen. Nach der Tombola kam ein Hobbit auf mich zu, der nur Lobende Worte für die Veranstaltung fand und total begeistert davon war. Er bat mich, seinen Dank allen andern Beteiligten auszurichten und ich versprach ihm das zu tun. Damals wußte ich nicht, wie bald schon der junge Wrapper einer von uns sein würde.

Jetzt ging das Fest erst richtig los. Der Alkohol floß in Strömen und Struudls Köstlichkeiten gingen nie aus. Die beiden Elfenbarden hatten sich der Kapelle angeschlossen und die Hobbits sangen auf vollen Kehlen. Sehr viele Gäste waren gekommen und unter ihnen befanden sich viele alte Freunde, die sich schon lange nicht mehr blicken hatten lassen. Viele vom Orden des Lichts waren gekommen, um einmal ausgelassen zu feiern, aber auch einige dunklere Gesellen hatten sich in die Menge gemischt und feierten fröhlich mit. Da war zum Beispiel die unheimliche Caal, deren Haut so schwarz war wie ihr Beruf, die mit Pfrimel über richtiges Schuhwerk fachsimpelte. Und irgendwo sah ich erschrocken einen Troll. Der winkte mir fröhlich zu und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die erschrockene Menge zu Santinea hin. Als er näher kam, erkannte ich, daß etwas an seiner Kleidung nicht stimmte und mir kam der Gedanke, daß es sich hierbei wohl auch um einen Verzauberer handeln müsse. Und wirklich, ich hatte recht.

Er forderte Santinea zu einem speziellen Verzaubererduell heraus, daß sie annahm, obwohl ihr Gegner viel erfahrener als sie wirkte. Er hatte einen Schüler mitgebracht, der Gnom Illusio. Die beiden Verzauberer setzten sich etwas abseits hin und begannen ihr ungewöhnliches Duell. Zuerst verwandelte sich der Troll in einen Halbling, Santinea machte es ihm nach, eine Laterne folgte, die Santinea mit einem Sessel konterte. Als nächste Form wählte der Verzauberer eine Axt, Santinea verwandelte sich in ein paar Kupfermünzen. Danach kam ein Baum, ein Tisch, eine Pfanne, ein Gnom, ein Wagen, ein Tisch, ein Elf, und viele andere Formen. Zahlreiche Schaulustige hatten sich versammelt und einen großen Kreis um die beiden Kontrahenten gebildet. Guugelhupf verteilte Kipferl und Krapfen. Sieger konnte keiner gefunden werden. In unseren Augen hatten beide gewonnen. Santinea versprach den begeisterten Hobbits am nächsten Tag gratis nützlichen Schmuck herzustellen.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange das Fest eigentlich gedauert hat. Irgendwann bin ich todmüde ins Bett gefallen und am nächsten Tag erst am Nachmittag wieder aufgewacht. Draußen hatten fleißige Hobbits schon angefangen, die Überbleibsel der nächsten Nacht zu beseitigen. Santinea saß vor dem Priester und hatte ihr Juwelenwerkzeug vor sich am Boden ausgebreitet und bearbeitete ein paar Steine. Sie schien vollkommen ausgeschlafen zu sein - wahrscheinlich war sie außer Aesculap die einzige gewesen, die das Fest gestern nüchtern verlassen hatte. Langsam versammelten sich immer mehr um sie, die alle einen Ring oder eine Kette oder ein anderes Schmuckstück wollten und Santinea bat mich, für Ordnung zu sorgen. Es war alles andere als leicht und es dauerte lange, bis alle zufriedengestellt waren. Guugelhupf versorgte uns alle mit frisch gebackenem Frühstückt. Er und sein Vater mußten die Nacht durchgearbeitet haben um solche Mengen an Mehlspeisen zu produzieren. Trotzdem hatte der junge Hobbit ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen und wünschte uns allen ein schönen Morgen.

Nach und nach krochen auch die anderen aus ihren Betten und man sah viele verkaterte Gesichter in Rivervale. Macs Spezialtrunk war sehr gefragt und vertrieb das lästige Kopfweh im Handumdrehen (ich habe es bis heute noch nicht geschafft, ihm das Rezept zu entlocken, aber ich bleibe weiterhin dran...).

Es war schon Nachmittag, als ich Relin beim Priester entdeckte. Er und etliche andere erfahrenen Abenteurer verabschiedeten sich, da sie in einem anderen Teil Norraths Verpflichtungen hatten. Santinea, Haudich und Assandir waren auch dabei. Der Rest unserer Gilde kam auch um unseren Freunden ein letztes Mal die Hände zu schütteln, bevor sie abreisen würden. Zum Abschied drückte ich jedem ein Gläschen Halflingstouders in die Hand. Wir stießen miteinander an, prosteten uns gegenseitig zu und kippten das Gebräu hinunter. Paradacks Bitten nach mehr konnte ich nicht mehr nachkommen. Mein gesamter Vorrat war beim Fest getrunken worden und diese paar Tropfen waren die letzten gewesen. Haudich drehte sich zu Relin um, wahrscheinlich verwundert darüber, daß der nicht schon längst angefangen hatte seinen Spruch zu wirken und seufzte als er den Druiden sah. Der schwankte leicht und hielt sich an Santinea fest. "Binnnisch bssssoffn?" lallte er verwundert. Das war so ein komischer Anblick, daß wir Trinkerprobten uns vor Lachen fast am Boden wälzten. Ich kramte meine letzte Flasche Malzmilch hervor und versuchte sie dem Hobbit einzuflößen, aber der verschluckte sich schon bald und spuckte mir eine ordentliche Landung davon ins Gesicht. Hm... Malzmilch schmeckt ja recht gut und Hobbits reiben sich damit öfters die Füße ein, weil dann die Haar stärker wachsen, aber INS GESICHT???? Bin ich ein Zwerg????

Irgendwann hörte er wieder auf zu torkeln und wurde etwas nüchterner. Er unterdrückte ein Kichern schaute mich mit einem schuldbewußten Blick an, bevor er seine Reisegruppe ans andere Ende Norraths brachte. Wieder ein Großes Fest zu Ende. Naja, bis heute ist mir noch kein Bart gewachsen...zum Glück...


End file.
